Writing the Future
by Wolv8
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is struggling at school. Her passion for literature is not accepted, but she loves it regardless. Despite all the bullying she faces from Minerva, she survives, knowing that there are people who are kind and accepting. Lucy is ready to fight for what she believes in: that everyone has the right to their own identity.


**Writing the Future**

* * *

 **Summary** : Lucy Heartfilia is struggling at school. Her passion for literature is not accepted, but she loves it regardless. Despite all the bullying she faces from Minerva, she survives, knowing that there are people who are kind and accepting. Lucy is ready to fight for what she believes in: that everyone has the right to their own identity.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.**

* * *

 _What is our true identity? How is our future determined?_

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I attend _Sabertooth Academy_.

My passion is writing fiction. Unfortunately, at my school, you aren't exactly favoured by other students if you value literacy. _Sabertooth_ is far more interested in sports and other physical activities. The motto here is "the strong survive". This school is all about some warped form of "survival of the fittest".

As a result of this motto, along with the fact that I am an author, I am considered "weak" within the academy grounds. Due to my author status, I am pushed around by most of the 'popular' students, such as Minerva: the one who considers herself above everyone else, purely because she's the principle's daughter.

My overprotective boyfriend, Gray, does not help with this. He thinks I need watching every second of the day purely because people pick on me. He genuinely thinks I can't look after myself. How aggravating. Other than that, he isn't too bad.

Honestly, I cannot wait until I am out of this place.

* * *

'Hey, Luce,' I hear Gray say as I walk through the school's entrance.

'Hey, Gray,' I reply.

'Looking forward to English later?' Gray enquires. 'I am sure it will be fun.'

I grit my teeth. 'If you think being bored to death because of the other students being rowdy, and the teacher not doing anything to stop them, nor setting work, as being fun, then sure, I am looking forward to it.'

It is a real shame that of all the lessons that students are especially disruptive in, it has to be English, my favourite subject. I curse the lack of value for literacy here.

We finally enter the locker region of the school, with the intention of packing away any items we don't need for the day, when the bell rings for the first lesson.

'Physical Education. Oh, joy,' I groan. In other words, the lesson where Minerva continually takes out her problems on me. Through a physical means, of course.

'Oh, I've got that as well,' Gray opts. 'I will be just across the field from you!'

' _Oh,_ _ **joy**_ ,' I cerebrate, mental complaint laced with sarcasm. I have not told Gray about Minerva's physical bullying, nor was I planning to, and he is far too overprotective as it is. This is not going to end well.

Minutes later, and I am situated on the sports field. Gray smiles at me when he jogs past me en route to his side of the field, and I wince.

'Everyone, stand to attention,' the teacher bellows. He then orders, 'For this exercise, Lucy, you shall be paired with Minerva.'

I moan with displeasure. Just perfect. Not only are we doing Rugby, of all sports, I am paired with the one who views me as her personal punch bag.

Having shuffled over to the area in which we were to act out the exercise, I mentally prepare myself for the predicted pain. I am filled with surprise when Minerva talks with her voice, rather than her fists, subverting the typical occurrence. Unfortunately, when she speaks, the pleasant surprise I feel soon transforms into rage. 'Oh, hey, Lucy. Read any good books recently?' Minerva queries "innocently". Minerva always acts like this in front of the teacher. Her entire personality is deceitful.

Around us, the class erupts into laughter – both at me reading books and Minerva being even slightly interested in such a thing.

Minerva caught onto this and laughs with the rest of the class. 'Books are _so_ stupid,' she says snidely. 'Why would _I_ be interested in such a thing?'

At that moment, Gray, appearing to have overheard the dialogue, storms over from his side of the field. 'What do you think you're doing, Minerva?' he asks, annoyed. 'Why don't you pick on someone else for a change, instead of _poor_ , _defenceless_ , Lucy?'

I sigh. I cannot fathom why he thought that would help.

The class takes this opportunity to laugh even more raucously. Noting this, and having become sickeningly frustrated, I decide it is time to defend myself. I assert, 'You know what, Minerva? I am sick and tired of your constant bullying. You really should learn to respect others.'

The class was silent. No-one had ever talked to Minerva that way before.

I direct my attention to Gray. 'Gray, Whilst I appreciate that you care, I _do not_ appreciate you being condescending.'

Gray merely nods, stunned into silence at my outburst.

I state, 'I love reading, and everyone should respect that. After all, everyone should be who they want to be, and not compromise their identity for anyone else.'


End file.
